


Drunk in Love

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [25]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Do you love me?"





	Drunk in Love

“Do you love me?”

Maria dragged her hand over the skin of Isobel’s bare thigh, her fingernails digging in just enough to feel the chills follow suit. She smiled against her neck and left light kisses along the sharp angle that made up her shoulder.

“That’s an awfully dangerous question to ask someone who has nine shots of tequila in her system,” Maria answered, though she pressed the front of her body closer into the back of Isobel’s. She heard her sigh that sweet content one she only let slip in moments like these.

“We only end up here when you’ve had a lot to drink,” Isobel said, almost accusatory as if she wasn’t also drunk every time they stumbled up the stairs after closing time.

Isobel had seemed to have a motive every time she showed up only minutes before Maria would lock the doors. At first, it was annoying, but it quickly became something Maria felt excited for. She liked spending an hour after closing, staring and reading palms and dealing tarot cards with an unbridled amount of sexual tension. They’d consume a questionable amount of liquid courage each before Isobel would leave over the counter and grab the back of her neck like it was what she was waiting for. Or, at least, that’s how the first time went. Now that they both knew what was coming, it felt like a game. A game of who would make the first move, who could hold out longer, who would be the one to drag the other up the stairs. If they made it up the stairs.

The first week it’d happened, the mornings were awkward. They were both confused on what the other one thought was happening and it led to awkward goodbyes. Now, though, with months of it under their belt, they’d spend the mornings making breakfast or making out or showering or anything except for discussing feelings. Discussing feelings made it real and confusing again.

“I don’t like doing this anymore,” Isobel said and Maria froze, her hand feeling out of place on the woman’s stomach all of the sudden. “You don’t even like me.”

Isobel didn’t turn around or move away even though that was really what she needed to do if she didn’t want to do this anymore. Maria moved for her.

“I do like you,” Maria insisted.

“Well I love you,” Isobel said as if it was that easy. It wasn’t that easy. Nothing was that easy.

“You’re drunk.”

“And you avoid me when it’s light outside. You don’t want to be seen even talking to me.”

Maria sat up. “That’s not true.”

“Okay,” Isobel said dismissively. Maria stared at her for a moment. She was so, so pretty. All sharp edges despite the soft skin and flowery scent of her hair. Maria had no issues with seeing her in the morning, kissing her when she was sober. There wasn’t a problem.

The problem was that she waited to say she had issues with their situation until after they got drunk and had sex. Now her mind was foggy and she was scared she was going to forget this in the morning.

“Fine,” Maria said, “Isobel, will you got on a date with me when the sun is up and people can see?”

Isobel looked over her shoulder, oddly childlike with her big eyes and pale features. “Do you actually want to?”

“Yes,” Maria said without hesitation. Isobel smiled. A rare smile, one saved for only Michael and Max. One that said _‘I love you’_. Something Maria didn’t want to return until she was a little more sober.

But, for a moment, she was sure she did share the feeling.

“Then yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
